Mei Kobayashi
Mei Kobayashi is a student attending Yamano Highschool and the president of the Science Club. Owned and designed by Jaredof / Dakuni. Appearance Mei has short, dark blue hair with a little ahoge on the top. She has dark blue eyes aswell and makes a permanent grin most of the time. She also wears ovale shaped glasses. She's tall and heavy, and wears the default uniform with the armband of leadership on her left arm. When she's inside the club, she wears a white labcoat. Personality Mei has the spiteful persona, meaning that if she notices the murder or the corpse of someone she dislikes or with a bad reputation, she will congratulate the murderer before running away without calling the police. In any other case, she will react like a loner. Upon a camera, she will give an annoyed expression and cover her face. This young woman is known for being noisy, very noisy. When she speaks, it's almost as she screams to the face of the person she's takling to. Overall she makes a lot of noises inside her clubroom. She also doesn't care about rules at all and will do anything to reach her goals, thus she doesn't see the delinquents in a bad eye. Mei is also a very intelligent woman, having good grades at many of her exams. Background From very early on, Mei demonstrated an interest in sciences, she was the kind of child to ask for educative toys on birthdays and Christmas, and her parents always gave her a lot of these. In school she also shown to be brilliant, and she passed all exams with ease, but she disliked being called a genius. In middle school, she started to look for sciences related clubs but didn't found many. In the same time, she realized that she didn't care about rules, ironical from a model student. Thus, she started to hang out with delinquents and outcats, and looked for stuff for her experiments by herself. She alos started to watch a lot of anime, especially mechas and action themed ones. When she joined Yamano Highschool, she joined the Science Club, and became its leader very, very quickly, the former president resigned after he saw how good and brilliant she was. Her parents, very happy when hearing that fact, gave her a lot of money, and the young president decided to spend it on buying many, many electronics things that are now cluttering the clubrooms, and to try to fulfill her ultimate dream : building a true mecha. A dream she's still trying to achieve to this very day, spending every inche of her freetime inside the club. Relationships * The Science Club : She sees them more like her minions than her friends, but even if she'll never admit it, she kinda cares about them and would be saddened by their death. * Delinquents : She hangs out with them secretly after school on a few days a week, it can be used to ruin her reputation, as nobody would trust a model student hanging out with delinquents. Quotes Trivia * She's inspired from Mei Mio. Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Spiteful Category:Science Club Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:Presidents Category:Heterosexual